


In the early morning sun

by Prisca



Category: Rudy (1993)
Genre: Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Finally, Rudy reaches Notre Dame





	In the early morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sunrise

Finally, he was there. Rudy felt a lump in his throat and tears burning in his eyes while he looked at the gigantic football stadium of the University of Notre Dame.

He had made it. No one did believe that he would ever get here. He was too small; he was not the smartest guy. Born to work in the steel factory, like his father did, his brother and his grandfather. A hard job but in the eyes of his family the best he could get.

His father loved Football, but he couldn't understand Rudy's dream to go to Indiana, to College and to join the footballteam. Sometimes he laughed about him, sometimes he got angry and told him that he was going to make a terrible mistake.

But Rudy never stopped dreaming. And now he was here. Alone, without friends, without money, only some clothes and books stuffed into a backpack. He didn't even know where he would sleep tonight.

But what did he care? At this moment the whole world was open to him, and he knew, wherever the future would take him to, he would never forget the sight of the stadium, bathed in the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> written for genprompt_bingo (Dreamwidth)


End file.
